Titan Wars Series
The Titan Wars Series is a Alternate Universe Fanfiction taking place four years after the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Battle of Manhattan shifted the whole scale of war and in a sudden burst of wisdom causes Kronos to retreat his Forces from the City upon the defeat of Typhon, he retreats to rebuild his base at Mount Othrys that had and would again come to replace the foundations that was Mount Tamalpais after the Camp Jupiter (and therefore the 12th Legion) had sieged and destroyed the Fortress. Nineteen Year Old Percy Jackson and Eighteen Year Old Jason Grace come together to form an alliance between the Greek and Roman Demi-Gods, their primary goal being the defeat of the Titan Armies and those Giants that had been raised by Gaia, but Kronos too seeks to make an Alliance with someone who has a grudge with the Olympians. Story Characters Olympians Greek Demi-Gods: *'Percy Jackson' - A Hero of Olympus that leads the Greeks as their "Strategos" upon being risen to Godliness during the Peace Treaty discussions between the Romans and Greeks, having held the Greek Forces together for the last Four Years almost single-handedly he had become their Leader in all but name so the Gods gave him a position and the powers capable of that claim. *'Annabeth Chase' - Annabeth doesn't appear during the fanfiction however Percy speaks about her fondly if sadly, it is revealed that the Greeks had marched on to Mount Tamalpais about a Month after the Battle of Manhattan, she led the Group of Demi-Gods and sacrificed herself to allow them time to escape - she is said to have been fought bravely, by Hyperion, before he ran her through with his new Weapon of Power. *'Clarisse La Rue' - Clarisse has become far more controlled in the four years of War and has learned a vital truth about combat: Tactics, with this in mind Percy willingly worked with her after the death of Annabeth, although some of her old ways remain she has evolved into a mighty warrior and tactician without the natural aggressiveness she once shined on her fellow campers. *'Connor Stoll' - The Head of the Messages half of the "Messages and Wisdom Phalanx" and has been rise to Taxiarch rank after Percy ascended into a God, the sharpness of his practical jokes have been blunted by the four years of war, Connor was more intently an "opposite" to Clarisse's "direct personality". *'Martin de Forte' - Due to the chaos that has developed and due to the escape of Kronos during the Battle of Manhattan, Hades decided to train up and revive the Ghost of one of his sons and have him en-role in Camp Half-Blood, the purpose of this being the defeat of Kronos and the treat that Gaia poses to Hades and the Underworld. Roman Demi-Gods: *'Jason Grace' - A Hero of Olympus that leads the Romans as their "Imperator" (formerly a Praetor) upon risen to Godliness during the Peace Treaty discussions between the Romans and Greeks, his ideals and efforts were the major driving Force behind the actions of the Twelfth Legion as well as their successful sieges and missions earlier on in the war, he had therefore become their Leader in all but name so the Gods gave him a position and the powers capable of that claim therefore placing him as overall Ruler of the Romans with Praetors Reyna and Frank Zhang advising him as well as keeping the Romans in line. *'Reyna' - A Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and the former romantic partner of Jason Grace, it was she whom came by the decision that the two of them shouldn't deepen their relationships which proves wise after Jason becomes a God, she fights fiercely to control the Senate and dissuade some of Octavian's more eccentric ideas including ideas of open war with the Greeks. *'Frank Zhang' - A son of Ares and a Legacy of Poseidon that was made Praetor by Jason to replace him, the long war has hardened Frank and due to being descended of both Roman and Greek background he along with his new authority acts as one of the cementing points between the Romans and Greeks, while Reyna usually controls the Senate it is instead Frank that leads Rome's armies and for the duration of the War the Fates have agreed to remove Frank's Curse for the sake of victory against the Titans. Others: Gaia's Armies Protogenoi Gods: Titans: *'Kronos' - After his retreat at Manhattan (while stopping briefly to free his brother, Hyperion), Kronos has had the time necessary to burn out of Luke Castellan and take on his improvised Titan form, Kronos will stop at nothing to destroy the Olympians and is even willing to destroy humans to get his wish. *'Hyperion' - The Titan Lord of the East and one of Kronos' main Lieutenants, being a brigadier General in his armies and therefore ranked higher than the Army's General: Atlas, Hyperion was turned into a tree by the Satyrs working with Nymphs and he was given a more human-like form when freed by his brother: Kronos. Giants: Monsters: Others: *'Illumina' - The First Daughter of the Archons and therefore their Leader, Illumina leads the Demi-Gods of Kronos' forces and Other Characters Protogenoi Gods: *'Chaos' - The Primordial God in existence and a neutral entity in the war between Gaia and Allies against the Olympians, *'Tartarus' - Terminologies Trivia Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series